ben_10_ocversefandomcom-20200215-history
Exam Attack
Plot The school bell is going off, and Ben is at school with Jay, Neil, Simon and Will. Suddenly, Phil Gilbert, also known as Mr. Gilbert, walks outside, and towards them (Ben): H-hello? (Mr. Gilbert): Good morning, and shut up... Intro Mr. Gilbert looks at Ben, like he was going to kill him... (Ben): Excuse Me, sir, but, is something wrong? (Mr. Gilbert): No, I'm fine... You guys can proceed to enter Ben and the rest walk into the school, while Phil was completely confused as to why Ben has showed up; suddenly, Mark Donovan has decided to approach them (Mark): Oh look, it's the babies, along with their trusty sidekick (Ben): Fuck off, Mark (Jay): Yeah, just leave us alone (Mark): How does he know my name? (Jay): We told him (Ben): Lemme introduce myself, I'm Ben Tennyson, saviour of the universe, wielder of the most powerful piece of technology in the galaxy... (Mark): Well, nice to beat you, Ben! (Ben): Try me! Mark clenched his fists and began to punch Ben, however, Ben transforms into Goop and traps Mark's hands inside his gooey body (Mark): What the fuck?! How did this happen? (Goop): I don't know, why do you ask? Goop punches Mark into a classroom, making him unconscious (Carli): What the fuck was that? (Goop): Hello again, Carli Transforms back into Ben Remember me? (Carli): Yes, I remember... (Ben): So, how are things between you and Simon? (Carli and Simon): We broke up... (Ben): What?! Why? (Carli): I felt like I needed some space (Ben): Oh (Carli): Anything between you and the rest? (Ben and Neil): We're together! (Mark): That's so gay! (Neil and Ben): FUCK OFF MARK!!! (Mr. Gilbert): Shut the fuck up you lot, and get into class (Ben): Wow, rude! Ben, Neil, Jay, Simon, Will, Carli and Mark walk into class, leaving Mr. Gilbert in the hall. Outside, Rojo gets teleported into the school gates. (Rojo): I'm in, what next Vilgax? (Vilgax): You know the drill, destroy Ben Tennyson, and give me the Omnitrix! End Scene The scene returns with Ben and the rest in an exam room, about to start their test. Ben looks at the test, gulping as he sees the first question. Ben looks up, then looks down, then he notices Rojo on the window (Ben): Seriously?! Ben transforms into Decagon Vreedle and runs outside searching for Rojo, Rojo jumps down, throwing bombs at him (Rojo): Take this, you fucking coward! Decagon Vreedle dodges them, but gets attacked by the last one (Decagon Vreedle): Ahh! (Rojo): Welcome back, Ben Tennyson... (Decagon Vreedle): getting up Hello, Rojo... Decagon Vreedle throws out so many bombs, exploding, which causes a powerful sonic wave, sending Rojo flying, Decagon Vreedle switches into Arctiguana and runs towards Rojo, freezing her in the process; Neil and the rest run out to see that Arctiguana had frozen Rojo (Neil): What did you do to her? (Arctiguana): I froze her Neil smiles, but then notices that the ice is breaking (Neil): Look out! Rojo breaks out of the ice and kicks Neil (Arctiguana): Leave my boyfriend alone! Attempts to freeze Rojo again (Rojo): I don't have time for this; give me what the master wants... (Arctiguana): Lemme guess, your master is Vilgax, correct? (Rojo): How can you be so sure? (Arctiguana): Well, I heard Vilgax's voice on your headset, meaning your working with him... (Rojo): Funny story! Arctiguana runs towards Rojo, but she blasts him all the way into downtown Bellwood. Arctiguana gets up and switches into Water Hazard. Water Hazard witnesses Rojo landing from her massive jump. She throws a bomb, but Water Hazard blasts it back with his water power, sending it back to Rojo, causing it to explode! (Water Hazard): Had enough? (Rojo): What makes you think that? Rojo calls in Vilgax, which is excited to arrive. (Vilgax): Welcome back, Ben Tennyson (Water Hazard): Hello... Vilgax... (Vilgax): I can't wait to destroy you! Vilgax slams the ground, causing a massive sonic wave, sending Water Hazard flying. Water Hazard switches into Big Chill. Big Chill flies in the air, and sees that Rojo is escaping, he calls in Rook, to go after her. Big Chill flies towards Vilgax, and phases through his body, freezing his armour. (Vilgax): Ugh, silly Tennyson, I can still electrocute you with the shield of Ziegle (Big Chill): You're not wearing it now, are you? (Vilgax): Maybe not, but it doesn't stop me from using it now Vilgax whacks Big Chill into a building, however Big Chill gets up and freezes Vilgax's arm. Big Chill flies towards him and switches into Humungousaur, then smacking him down 6ft under. (Rook): Stop in the name of the law! Rojo was speeding as she was escaping, however, Rook shoots the wheel. The vehicle tumbles over and crashes into Ruislip High. (Rook): Surrender, you have lost against us (Rojo): Think so? Disappears in plain sight (Rook): For fuck sake!!! Rook drives towards Ben and Vilgax End Scene The scene returns with Rook in his Proto-TRUK, driving towards Ben and Vilgax; Ben, as Humungousaur, is getting punched by Vilgax (Rook): Stop right there, Vilgax! (Vilgax): Huh? Humungousaur gets up and switches into Gravattack. Gravattack punches Vilgax into a building, he then switches into Astrodactyl and flies after him, wraps Vilgax's arm on his energy whips and slams him on the ground, creating a crater. (Astrodactyl): Had enough? (Vilgax): Ugh gets up '''Im afraid that I'm not giving up, but I'm about to leave, see you later, Ben Tennyson... '''Vilgax teleports away, leaving a huge crater on the ground, Astrodactyl transforms back into Ben, and runs back into Ruislip High. He sits back down onto his seat and continues the test (Mr. Gilbert): Umm, Mr. Tennyson? Exams ended 4 hours ago (Ben): Aww Man! The End! Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Jay Cartwright *Simon Cooper *Neil Sutherland *Will McKenzie *Carli D'Amato (first appearance) *Mark Donovan (first appearance) *Mr. Gilbert (first appearance) Villains *Rojo (first re-appearance) *Vilgax (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Goop (first re-appearance) *Decagon Vreedle (first re-appearance) *Arctiguana (first re-appearance) *Water Hazard (first re-appearance) *Big Chill (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur *Gravattack (first re-appearance; cameo) *Astrodactyl (first re-appearance) Trivia Category:Ben 10: Omniverse and The Inbetweeners (Crossover) Episodes